


As the sound dances through the wind

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Yawatashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Leo watches a Yawatashi being performed.Day 01 - Dance
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564432
Kudos: 15





	As the sound dances through the wind

**Author's Note:**

> A little out-of-the-box idea for #leokumiweek2019.

Leo had been curious when he saw several Nohrian archers venturing into the Hoshidan camp and could not help but follow as well.

There is a Hoshidan ritual being held. It is usually performed during tournaments to pray for the archers’ safety according to what Niles had gathered. They made an exception today as the battle is near and even a small amount of divine protection can make a difference. Now, a few infantries are joining in and some of the knights from their camp surrounding the small archery range.

The mage is thankful that they are well-behaved within another territory compared to the first few nights of their joint forces.

The crowd becomes silent as they sense the start of the performance. Leo can see from his perspective how some of the observers straighten their backs in attention, giving respect to a solemn tradition from another country.

A couple of minutes more and the company emerges from behind the curtain of the stage.

Takumi enters first and bows to the guests, followed by two more men behind him – assistance mayhaps – who bowed similarly as they come. They walk with slow, steady steps towards their marked positions. A bow, not Fujin Yumi but a rather sturdy looking practice bow, is gently tucked on Takumi’s left hand and his right gloved hand holds the arrows by their shaft.

He looks refined, Leo observes, as he executes each step of the ritual with practiced ease much like how a seasoned dancer traces their steps with grace and strength. Every footstep and every sway of his arms into position are fluid, not a movement wasted. Those brown eyes that usually hold fire and passion are tranquil and focused as they follow the movement of his hand then looking forward as it enters the sleeve. Even removing one of the sleeves of his kimono and tucking the loose cloth on his belt is on point. He grips his bow and rises, his arrow nocked precisely on the arrow rest.

Takumi gauges his aim before drawing the string slowly but surely. The bow and arrow quiver a little with the stretch until it becomes motionless.

Everything seems to be motionless. Leo notices how the crowd focuses on the center stage, how quiet the range has become, and how the Hoshidan dignitaries hold their collective breaths as the second prince keeps his position for a few incredibly long seconds. Until he releases his grip on the string and the arrow flies across the field to hit the bullseye.

It might have been a figment of his imagination but Leo could swear the _wind_ is dancing before his eyes as the arrow cut straight through the open air. The sound pierces through his ears, through his veins, then through his heart. Smooth and light like a flute but bold and strong like a trumpet. Like the Fujin Yumi.

The arrow whistles across the range until it hits the target with a loud thump and everything is once again a standstill.

Leo releases a breath he did not notice he was holding and relaxes. He was caught off guard there for a moment.

There are many archers in Nohr. His retainer is also an archer. As such, he is used to the sound of arrows hitting targets consistently without end. The constant whistles of the arrows across the castle range and the thumps that comes with it. He should be used to it.

And yet, here he is, internally admitting that he found himself captivated by the tradition that is from Hoshido and the beautiful sound produced by the bow in Takumi’s hands.

Leo prays he hears the sound once more as he watches in rapt attention now as Takumi nocks his second arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a certain archery anime while making this then it hit me that I can use this smol fic for the week ^^


End file.
